tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter
Simon Nicholson |director=David Mitton |producer=Phil Fehrle |narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin Michael Brandon |series=6 |series_no=6.04 |number=134 |released= * 19 September 2002 * 24 October 2002 * 16 January 2003 * 1 February 2003 * 13 February 2004 * 22 March 2005 * 18 November 2005 * 19 November 2005 * 15 September 2006 * 2 September 2009 |previous=No Sleep for Cranky |next=Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry/Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck}} A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter, later shortened to A Bad Day for Harold on some American and British releases, is the fourth episode of the sixth series. Plot Percy is getting annoyed that Harold keeps on delivering the mail, even though it is his job, but Harold just says that is what friends are for. One morning, Percy is happily delivering the mail, but gets stuck at a broken signal. He cannot go past it since it is stuck at danger, so Harold has to be called to take the mail for him. At first, the workmen load a few bags in his net, but Harold demands that all the mail should be loaded in so he is not slow, like Percy. The workmen then load all the mail into the net, and Harold begins to set off. Just as Harold sets off with the mail, the signal is fixed. Everyone tries to call Harold back, but he does not hear them. Unfortunately, his net becomes too heavy for him, his engine starts to rattle and the heavy mail causes him to lose control. The mail net gets stuck in a tree and Harold falls down into a haystack. Percy is shocked and puffs over to Harold and asks if he is alright. Harold tells Percy to get someone to pull him out of the haystack, which he does at once. Back at Tidmouth Sheds, some of the engines tease Harold. He thanks Percy for helping him out of the haystack and Percy says that is what friends are for. Characters * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Harold's Pilots * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Toby * Duck * Donald * Bill and Ben * Mavis * Henrietta Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Centre Island Quarry * Mavis' Shed * The Church Runby * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Misty Valley * The Seaside Village * Tidmouth Beach * The Hay Farm Trivia * In a picture of Harold flying through Misty Valley, Toby and Henrietta are not present. * This is the last of the six episodes of the sixth series re-narrated by Michael Brandon in the US on PBS Kids and Michael Angelis in the UK on Nick Jr. with music composed by Robert Hartshorne. * When the episode was released on the Thomas and the Jet Engine Australian DVD/VHS, and when it aired on CITV and in the half hour airing Loyalty on PBS Kids and Nick Jr., the widescreen version is used as the top and bottom of the scene is cropped, as are the left and right sides of the scenes. Goofs * When Percy stops at the broken signal, the steam disappears and then reappears due to a film cut. * In some close-ups of Percy at the broken signal, the track beside him stops at the background. * When Harold crashes into the haystack, he is smiling and his rotor blades have disappeared. * Studio equipment and a crew member are visible in the reflection of James' carriage windows when he passes by the camera. * In the shot of Percy beside the haystack, Harold looks as if he landed on the haystack. * In a close-up of Thomas, a camera's shadow can be seen on James. * In the shot of Percy passing the church, he has three mail vans. In all the shots after that, he has two. * Throughout the episode, Harold's unhappy expression is visible behind his mouth whenever he is smiling. * When Percy arrives at the broken signal, his first mail truck shakes. Merchandise * Books - A Bad Day for Harold and Excitement to Harold * Magazine Stories - Harold's Bad Day, Harold's Bad Day and Percy the Post! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Un Mal Día para Harold el Helicóptero he:יום רע להרולד המסוק ja:うんのわるいハロルド pl:Zły Dzień Harolda ru:Плохой день вертолёта Гарольда Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video